sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
N.T.R: Mahanayakudu
| image = Ntr-mahanayakudu.jpg | caption = Theatrical release poster | director = Krish | producer = Nandamuri Balakrishna Sai Korrapati Vishnu Induri | writer = Sai Madhav Burra | story = Krish | screenplay = Krish | starring = Nandamuri Balakrishna Vidya Balan Nandamuri Kalyan Ram Rana Daggubati | music = M. M. Keeravani | cinematography = Gnana Shekar V.S. | editing = Arram Ramakrishna | based on = | studio = NBK Films Vaaraahi Chalana Chitram Vibri Media | released = | runtime = 129 minutes | country = India | language = Telugu | budget = | gross = }} N.T.R: Mahanayakudu (English: NTR-A Great Leader) is a 2019 Telugu biographical film, based on the later life and political career of N. T. Rama Rao, produced by Nandamuri Balakrishna, Sai Korrapati, Vishnu Induri under NBK Films, Vaaraahi Chalana Chitram, Vibri Media banners and directed by Krish. It is the second movie in a two-part series, with the first being N.T.R: Kathanayakudu. The film stars Nandamuri Balakrishna, Vidya Balan, Nandamuri Kalyan Ram, Rana Daggubati in the lead roles and its music is composed by M. M. Keeravani. Plot The film begins, after NTR announces his party as Telugu Desam. N. T. Rama Rao (Nandamuri Balakrishna) designs his flag & agenda. He wants to tour across the erstwhile Andhra Pradesh. So, he orders his son Nandamuri Harikrishna (Nandamuri Kalyan Ram) to repair and old Chevrolet van to use it for his campaign and names it as Chaitanya Ratham. He then starts his journey, with Harikrishna as his charioteer and his son-in-law Daggubati Venkateswara Rao (Bharath Reddy) also accompanies him. He struggles hard by traveling all over the state for restoring the dignity of the Telugu people and acquires their faith & admiration. The center gets frightened as Andhra Pradesh is major-league to them. So, Prime Minister Indira Gandhi (Supriya Vinod) advances the elections and also appoints Kotla Vijaya Bhaskara Reddy (Varla Ramaiah) as the new Chief Minister. In that situation, Nadendla Bhaskar Rao (Sachin Khedekar) prepares the list of candidates who are ex MPs & MLAs with bad conduct. Rama Rao denies and replaces them with new young blood. Thereupon, the Congress party looks down on Nara Chandrababu Naidu (Rana Daggubati) as he is opponent’s son-in-law, yet he contests against his father-in-law’s party but loses. In the elections, Rama Rao wins with a high majority and becomes the 10th Chief Minister of Andhra Pradesh. Meanwhile, humiliated Chandrababu Naidu decides to leave politics but Rama Rao recognizes his caliber and inducts him into the party. There onwards, Rama Rao toils a lot and wears Saffron as a symbol of his initiation. He always puts check on Bhaskar Rao’s dominance and makes many revolutionary changes in the governance such as ₹2 kg rice for poor people, an equal share to a daughter in father's property, abolishing Patel-Patwari system, creating Mandal system, Telugu Ganga project etc. He also decides to eradicate corruption and does not spare even his own, to establish a corrupt free state. Annoyed by all this, Bhaskar Rao aims to demoralize Rama Rao by making a few of his men go against him but Rama Rao does not yield. Eventually, Indira Gandhi does not allocate proper funds to the states. When nobody dares to question, Rama Rao stands up to achieve the rights. Self-esteemed Indira Gandhi decides to stop him for which she appoints Thakur Ram Lal (Chandra Prakash Thakur) as new Governor to the state. Parallelly, Basava Rama Tarakam (Vidya Balan) gets diagnosed with cancer and falls terminally ill. Eventually, Rama Rao also suffers from heart problems, so both of them fly to the US. At that point in time, Bhaskar Rao makes secret negotiations with Indira Gandhi and she orders him to make a sketch to dethrone Rama Rao with the help of Ramlal. The shrewd politician, Chandra Babu Naidu gazes his intentions and takes all precautionary measures. Soon after Rama Rao’s arrival, Bhaskar Rao submits Motion of no confidence and fraudulently becomes Chief Minister by backstabbing. Immediately, Rama Rao moves to Raj Bhavan to demonstrate his strength of MLAs. But Ramlal does not relent and gets him arrested. After release, Basavaramatarakam fires up his energy, advocates to gain the public support and promises to hold her breath until he again returns as Chief Minister. Now Rama Rao relaunches his Chaitanya Ratham, mobilizes the support of people, other Chief Ministers of the country and anti-Congress political parties. In the crisis situation, Chandra Babu Naidu aids him as a backbone by safeguarding the MLAs in a secret place to avoid horse-trading. They all decide to land in Delhi with their MLAs to prove their majority. At every level, Indira Gandhi creates many obstacles but Rama Rao & Chandra Babu Naidu successfully cross the hurdles and meet President of India Zail Singh (Guldeep) who mandates to conduct confidence motion. But Bhaskar Rao cleverly postpones the Assembly sessions and makes all attempts to provoke Rama Rao. During the period of 1 month, a lot of public consciousness arises who revolt against Congress Govt. So, Indira Gandhi also accepts her defeat, dissolves her support to Bhaskar Rao and unwillingly replaces Shankar Dayal Sharma (Satya Thummala) instead of Ramlal. Shankar Dayal Sharma removes Bhaskar Rao and restores Rama Rao as the Chief Minister. Immediately, after his swearing-in ceremony, Rama Rao reaches his wife. Finally, the movie ends with Basavaramatarakam departing in his lap. Cast *Nandamuri Balakrishna as N. T. Rama Rao *Vidya Balan as Nandumuri Basava Ramatarakam *Nandamuri Kalyan Ram as Nandamuri Harikrishna *Rana Daggubati as Nara Chandrababu Naidu *Sumanth as Akkineni Nageswara Rao *Bharath Reddy as Daggubati Venkateswara Rao *Daggubati Raja as Nandumuri Trivikrama Rao *Sachin Khedekar as Nadendla Bhaskar Rao *Vennela Kishore as Rukmanandha Rao *Surya Srinivas as Nandumuri Jayakrishna *Garapati Srinivas as Nandamuri Saikrishna *Rohith Bhardwaj as Nandamuri Ramakrishna Jr *Jakhee as Poornachandra Rao *Sameer as Venkaiah Naidu *Babloo Prithiveeraj as Jaipal Reddy *Sikindar as M. G. Ramachandran *Suresh Kumar as P. V. Narasimha Rao *Sritej as Y. S. Rajasekhara Reddy *Satya Thummala as Shankar Dayal Sharma *Revathinath as Atal Bihari Vajpayee *Chandra Prakash Thakur as Thakur Ram Lal *Varla Ramaiah as Kotla Vijaya Bhaskara Reddy *Ramana Bhargav as Parvathaneni Upendra *Gopal Rao as K. C. Abraham *Shaan Vaj as Asaduddin Owaisi *Girish as Ramoji Rao *Silver Suresh as Ramakrishna Hegde *K.V.Srinivas as Jyoti Basu *Lakshman as Bhajan Lal *Shaan as Farooq Abdullah *Krishna as Vasantdada Patil *Subba Rao as Sripati Mishra *Guldeep as Zail Singh *Sundaram as Charan Singh *Pardhasaradhi as Mogaligundla Baga Reddy *Chalapathi as Chandra Rajeswara Rao *Praveen Cheda as Kakarla Subba Rao *Madhu as Dr. Somaraju *Bhaskara Chary as Dr. Nori Dattatreya *Vijay Kumar as Viswanatha Satyanarayana *Subhash as Nandamuri Laxmaiah Chowdary *Nageswara Rao as A. Pundarikakshaiah *Chalapathi Raju as Repoter *Supriya Vinod as Indira Gandhi *Poonam Bajwa as Garapati Lokeswari *Manjima Mohan as Nara Bhuvaneswari *Himmansi Chowdary as Daggubati Purandeswari *Heroshini Komali.R as Kantamaneni Uma Maheshwari *Siva Priya as Nandamuri Vasundara Devi *Shalini as Nandamuri Jayasri Devi *Kanchan as Nandamuri Venkata Ramamma *Mirchi Madhavi as Nannapaneni Rajakumari *Master Nara Devansh / Master NTR as Childhood N.T.Rama Rao Soundtrack | recorded = 2018 | genre = Soundtrack | length = 31:53 | label = Sony Music India | producer = M. M. Keeravani | prev_title = Savyasachi | prev_year = 2018 | next_title = RRR | next_year = 2020 }} Music composed by M. M. Keeravani for both parts. Music released on Sony Music India. The audio and trailer launch of the biopic was held at JRC Convention Center, Hyderabad on 21 December 2018. The Veteran stalwarts Krishna, Krishnam Raju, Mohan Babu, K. Raghavendra Rao, N. T. Rama Rao Jr. and others attended the function along with complete Nandamuri family. Release The movie was released on 22 February 2019. Box office The film ended up as the biggest commercial failure in Nandamuri Balakrishna's career. References Category:Indian films Category:Indian biographical films Category:Films directed by Krish Category:Films scored by M. M. Keeravani Category:Films based on real people Category:Films set in Andhra Pradesh Category:2010s Telugu-language films Category:Films about actors Category:Biographical films about politicians Category:Cultural depictions of Indira Gandhi